He Changed Me Faya
by LelaandBrady
Summary: Its been 6 years, why can't I forget about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina's POV**

Oh, Him.

He was my inspiration in 2009. I was weird. I _was_ a rebel. I even smoked if you need some proof! Then, I met him. He was the nerdy new kid, I threatened him for lunch money...typical old Sabrina. But, he stayed strong.

' _Are you crazy?!'_ he (Corey) spat at me. I smirk as I think of it, but back then, I wasn't smirking, trust me,' _Why do you smell like cigarettes?'._

I let him go when our eyes locked. Something clicked inside of me. He helped me stop smoke. He would grab my arm tightly and whisper ' _I believe in you, Sabrina,'_ in my ear. I told him to call me Blondie. Long story short, I fell in love with him.

I fell in love Corey Shain Fogelmanis!

But, he left, and I was hurt. He didn't bother leaving any way of communication behind. I cried for days, even now. I cry myself to sleep. Was he not in love with me? Oh, I don't want to fake it! I am a girl who wears trashy rocker clothes and that's the truth. But, its been 6 years! I am done. I am right now sitting in a waiting room auditioning for a show on Disney called 'Girl Meets World'. I'm auditioning for a girl named Maya! :D LOL!

"Sabrina Annlynn Carpenter?" the desk lady asks while typing. "H-here?" I shyly stutter. "GO!". I gasp and walk in the room.

"I'll quickly just go!", I clear my throat, "Maya: _Riley, you like subway boy? That's crazy! Topanga and Corey would_ _ **NEVER**_ _approve!"._

 _*30 days later*_

 ** _To : CarpSab _.com_**

 ** _From: DisneyChannel _.com verified_**

\- **_Dear Sabrina Carpenter,_**

 ** _We are delighted to inform you that you have gotten the role as Maya Penelope Hart on Disney's new show: Girl Meets World!_**

 ** _Here is the script for you to print out, you have to practice and be in the studio in 10 days.'_**

 ** _*10 days later*_**

I walk in the office, but the lady pushes me behind a door and wraps a blindfold over my eyes.

"AHH! HELP!" I scream.

"Calm down," the lady says, "I will remove this, but I wan't your new costars to be a surprise!". I nod. She pushes me in a room. "REMOVE YOUR BLINDFOLDS!". We all do. I look at Rowan.

"ROW?!" "SAB?!". We hug each other.

"I just saw you in school, you auditioned for Riley?!" I ask shocked.

"Yeah!". "EEK!". I turn to see a handsome (not my type though) guy who is tall. I move my head and I gasp at who I see.

"YOU!" I growl. Corey backs away. "Do I have any lines where I have to talk to him?!" I ask angrily, pointing to him.

"Not just a line, you flirt with him, but that's not the worst part!" the lady says.

"HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE?!" I ask.

"In season two, which is in a year, you have to kiss him!" the lady bursts into laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Why don't I mind inside? I don't want to kiss the guy that ditched me...Ugh!

"Sabrina we need t-"

"Zip it, or should I say, zip it when you move to another state,".

WAIT! Corey moved to New York City, why is he in Los Angeles?

Whatever, lets just go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina's POV**

"Hey Sabrina," Rowan tapped my shoulder lightly, "I need some caffeine to wake up. Wanna head out to get some coffee?".

I nodded as we exited the building and took a stroll to a coffee/smoothie shop. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Pumpkin Spice Coffee, you?"

"Um...strawberry banana smoothie," I decided. Minutes later, they were ready.

"Sab, I really like that shirt!" Rowan complimented me. I smiled and thanked her and explained the sentimental value of the shirt and how it cant be washed from the washing machine to warn her to warn me to be careful drinking the smoothie.

We look around but see no seats until someone stands up. We cheer and high five. Sadly, its all the way at the other side of the whole store. We sigh and start complaining when I feel a shooting pain and cold substance. I look down. A smoothie is covering my shirt. I throw my smoothie on the floor. You know who did that?

Yep; Corey.

"COREY!" I yell. I hold back tears. "Why am I not surprised?!"

"Come on Sabrina! I'm sorry but I would never do that on purpose!" he says. I groan and storm out.

 **Corey's POV**

Why is Sabrina still hanging on to the past? It was years ago and I didn't leave her..okay I didn't say goodbye or inform her that I knew I was moving since the first day I met her but...its the past. I'm not in the wrong...right?

"Peyton," I ask as we were leaving the store, "do you think that the whole situation with Sabrina and I is my fault?".

"What situation?". I explained it to him. "Its mostly yours."

"NO ITS NOT!" I whined and stormed off.


End file.
